Demain, il ne pleuvra pas
by Sadic-Fanny -Zodiaque
Summary: POV Naruto. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de nuage. Alors Liberté viendra sans doute. Parce que sans nuage, il s'ennuie. C'est comme ça. Et Corbeau, qui reste assit la, sans rien dire. Je ne me souviens pas. Qui peut m'aider?


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais le scénario, oui.

Auteur : Mich!!

Rating : K

Paring : aucun (on peut peut-être voir des sous-entendus très très sous-entendus mais pas plus)

N.d.A: les personages sont pour la plupart représenté par des surnoms que leur a conféré Naruto. Ils sont expliqués à la fin de la fic.

* * *

_**Demain, il ne pleuvra pas**_

POV Naruto

Il n'y a pas de nuage. C'est triste. Liberté(1) doit s'ennuyer, sans nuage. Je crois que demain, ça sera mieux. Oui, demain, il pleuvra. Il pleuvra parce que Liberté n'aura pas eut de nuage, alors le ciel va être triste. Parce que si le ciel perd Liberté, il perd tout. Puisque c'est le seul qui le regarde ainsi. À quoi bon exister si c'est inutile?

Je crois que Liberté va venir aujourd'hui. Il va venir, parce qu'il n'y a pas de nuage. Il n'aura rien à faire, il va venir. C'est sûr. C'est dommage, parce que je sais qu'il n'aime pas venir ici. Ça le dérange. Mais il n'y a pas de nuage à regarder, alors il vient. C'est un devoir pour lui, je crois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas qui il est. Mais il viendra, parce qu'il n'y a pas de nuage à voir.

Je crois que Rayon va venir aussi. Elle est toujours avec lui. Rayon(2) et Liberté sont toujours ensembles. Avec un autre. Papillon(3). Les trois vont venir, parce que Liberté vient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ils doivent se sentir obligés. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Ils viennent parce qu'il n'y a pas de nuage. Je crois que Papillon va encore manger en arrivant. Il mange toujours. Mais il est gentil. Une fois, il m'a proposé de me donner la dernière chip de son paquet. Ça devait être important, parce que Liberté et Rayon sont devenus tout étonnés. C'était drôle. J'ai accepté. Elle était bonne.

Papillon est devenu tout content alors. J'ai bien aimé ça voir son sourire. Ça a fait sourire Liberté et Rayon. Alors j'ai souris aussi. Je souris souvent. Surtout quand les deux viennent. Les deux, c'est des amis. Ils disent qu'ils sont une équipe, et que je fais partis de l'équipe. Mais je ne les reconnais pas. Je sens que je devrais, mais je ne peux pas. Ils m'ont dit leurs noms, mais je ne sais plus c'est quoi. Pour moi, il est Corbeau(4) et elle est Rosée(5). C'est plus facile à retenir.

Corbeau m'a dit qu'un garçon venait bientôt me voir. C'est peut-être Liberté. Mais je ne crois pas. Parce que Corbeau ne me dit jamais quand Liberté vient. Rosée m'a promit qu'on irait se promener demain. Moi je ne veux pas. Dehors, c'est pas beau. En plus, demain, il va pleuvoir. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de nuage.

Corbeau est triste, je crois. Je le regarde et je vois ses yeux qui brillent. Il va pleurer? Moi aussi je pleure, parfois. En me réveillant, je pleure souvent en fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il pleure non plus. Peut-être que lui aussi vient de se réveiller? Il dort peut-être les yeux ouverts. Ça serait très incommodant. On verrait la lumière pendant qu'on dort. Ce n'est pas pratique. C'est mieux dormir les yeux fermés.

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

Il est surpris, je crois. En tout cas, il a ouvert les yeux très grands. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai parlé. Je ne parle pas beaucoup, parce que je n'ai rien à dire. Si je parle, les gens me regardent étrangement. On dirait que j'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre. C'est peut-être vrai, mais moi non plus je ne comprends jamais ce qu'ils disent.

-Tu parles?

-Est-ce que Liberté va venir aujourd'hui? Il n'y a pas de nuage à voir.

-C'est Shikamaru, pas Liberté. Et non, il ne viendra pas, il est en mission.

C'est bizarre, comment il parle. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. C'est quoi être enmission? Et pourquoi il ne viendra pas? Il n'y a pas de nuage, pourtant. Il devrait venir. Il vient toujours quand il n'y a pas de nuage. Enmission, c'est un sentiment? Est-ce que quand je pleure, je suis enmission? Je ne connais pas ce mot. C'est peut-être un sentiment. Ou un adjectif. Je ne sais pas.

-C'est quoi être enmission?

-En. Mission. C'est une tâche qui t'est attribuée par l'Hokage. Des fois, c'est facile. Des fois, c'est très difficile.

-Moi aussi, j'ai fait des en missions, hein?

-Des missions. Oui. C'est pendant une de ces missions que nous t'avons retrouvé comme ça.

Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Retrouvé? Où ça? Je ne me souviens pas. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. J'ai hâte que Liberté arrive. Quand il vient, Corbeau se tait et s'en va. Il revient seulement après que Rayon, la dernière qui reste, soit partie. Mais Corbeau est silencieux, et cela m'ennui. Si je ne parle pas, il ne parle pas. Au moins, Rayon et Liberté parlent. Ils parlent ensemble, me parle, parle avec Papillon qui mange plus qu'autre chose, mais ils parlent. Cela fait du bruit. Ça brise le silence. C'est bon.

Quand Corbeau vient, j'ai peur qu'il ne parle jamais. Des fois, il lance quelques paroles sans sens et se tait. Des fois, il ne dit rien et cela m'ennui. Sa présence m'est inutile. Et je ne me gêne pas pour lui dire.

-Corbeau…

-Sasuke, mon nom c'est Sasuke.

-Ton nom est trop dur. Corbeau, je ne te comprends pas.

-Moi non plus Naruto, moi non plus.

Il paraît que je m'appelle Naruto. C'est un nom étrange. C'est un nom de nourriture. Je me suis vu une fois dans le miroir. Et j'ai décidé que je me nommais Azur(6). Parce que c'est la couleur de mes yeux. Ça me va mieux. Corbeau c'est Corbeau, parce que j'ai décidé que c'était ainsi.

-Corbeau…

-Sasuke.

-Corbeau, tu m'es inutile.

Il se fige. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il se lève et s'approche. Moi, je suis sur mon lit. Près de la fenêtre, pour voir s'il y a des nuages. Mais il n'y en a pas. C'est pour ça que Liberté doit venir.

Mais lui s'approche. Il n'a jamais fait ça. Avant, il restait sur la chaise. La chaise, c'est une chaise en bois. Elle est brune, comme un arbre. Et il y a un coussin blanc dessus. Tout est blanc et noir dans ma chambre. Sur mon plafond noir, il y a des petits points blancs. C'est comme des étoiles. Mes murs sont juste blancs. Ils sont tristes, mes murs. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Corbeau est tout près de moi, cette fois. Il a des yeux rouges. Tout à l'heure, ils étaient noirs. Ils deviennent rouges quand je parle trop. Je crois que c'est quand je dis quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas. D'habitude, il part, et revient plus tard, les yeux noirs. Pendant ce temps-là, je regarde dehors. Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Des fois, des gens entrent, me posent des questions que je ne comprends pas, puis repartent. Je ne sais pas leurs noms. Et je ne les ai pas nommés. Ce sont ceux-là. Voilà tout.

Il est juste devant mon visage. Il est tout pâle. Plus qu'avant, je crois. Mais je ne sais pas, parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu d'aussi près. C'est peut-être la lumière.

Je suis couché sur mon lit. Je ne me lève pas beaucoup. Seulement quand Liberté et ses amis viennent. Larme-de-sang(7) aussi me fait lever. Il joue avec moi. Il est gentil. Il s'appelle Larme-de-sang parce qu'il a des triangles rouges, inversés sur les joues. On dirait qu'il a pleuré du sang. Il vient toujours avec son chien. Je ne sais pas le nom de son chien. Pour moi, c'est le chien. Il joue avec moi et parfois, j'ai le droit de caresser le chien. Ou de lui lancer la balle. Larme-de-sang aime quand je lance la balle. Il a toujours un grand sourire quand je le fais.

Corbeau est au-dessus de moi maintenant. Il est beau. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dire.

-Tu es beau, Corbeau.

Il semble surpris. Encore. Ses yeux sont redevenus noirs. Il est encore plus beau. Il est au-dessus de moi, sur mon lit. Il est comme le chien. Il se tient sur ses bras et ses jambes. À quatre pattes, comme dirait Larme-de-sang. C'est drôle, parce que Corbeau, il n'a pas de pattes. Alors on ne peut pas dire à quatre pattes. On devrait dire à deux mains et deux genoux. Quand Larme-de-sang se met à quatre pattes, il est sur ses mains et ses pieds. Corbeau lui, est sur ses genoux et ses mains. C'est différent. Il est plus proche du lit, comme ça. Plus proche de moi, aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Uchiwa?

Je me tourne, parce que quelqu'un a parlé. La personne qui a parlé est devant la porte. Il y a du monde derrière elle. Mais elle, c'est pas elle, c'est il. C'est un garçon. Il est plus grand que moi, je crois. Plus petit que Corbeau, c'est sûr. Il est roux. Il est très beau. Autant que Corbeau. Peut-être plus. Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait qu'il soit plus proche. Je voudrais bien aller le voir, mais Corbeau est toujours au-dessus de moi. Corbeau regarde le nouveau venu. Il n'est pas content, je crois. Mais pas en colère, parce que ses yeux restent noirs.

C'est peut-être lui le garçon dont il m'a parlé. C'est peut-être pour ça que Liberté ne viendra pas. Parce que lui est là. Corbeau se lève. Je le regarde partir. Je m'assois sur mon lit. C'est plus confortable. Parce que je commence à avoir mal au dos. Le garçon s'avance. Derrière lui, il y a une fille. Elle est très grande. Elle est jolie, mais moins que Corbeau. Elle a un gros éventail dans le dos. Et l'autre garçon, il est brun. Il a une capuche, mais elle est baissée. Il a des peintures de guerre sur le visage. C'est joli. Il n'est pas aussi beau que le garçon. Il semble moins sympathique aussi. Le garçon s'avance. Je me lève. C'est la première fois que je le vois, il faut bien se tenir.

-Bonjour Naruto.

Encore un qui m'appelle ainsi. C'est étrange. Alors mon nom m'est vraiment destiné? Naruto, c'est laid. Non, non. Moi j'ai décidé que je m'appelais Azur le jour ou je me suis vu.

-Non.

-Non quoi?

Il est surpris. C'est drôle, il n'a pas de sourcil. Je viens de remarquer. Tout le contraire de Combattant(8). Peut-être que Combattant lui vole ses sourcils pendant la nuit. Ça serait drôle.

-Non. Je ne m'appelle plus Naruto.

-Ah non?

-Non. Je ne suis plus lui, parce que ce nom n'est pas moi.

-Alors qui es-tu?

-Je suis Azur.

-Azur? C'est un joli nom.

-Et toi?

-Moi? Je suis Gaara.

-C'est joli Gaara. Et vous?

Les deux autres semblent mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Moi c'est Temari.

-Temari, ce n'est pas toi. Temari ne te représente pas.

La fille semble surprise. Elle ne me comprend pas? Comme Corbeau. C'est dommage. Ça veut dire que je ne la comprendrai pas non plus. C'est dommage. Elle semble pourtant gentille. Même si sa voix est un peu trop aiguë.

-Alors quel est mon nom?

-Brise.

-Brise??

-Oui. Parce que tu contrôles le vent. Tu le contrôles parce que tu as un éventail. Tu n'es pas tempête ou tornade parce que tu sembles douce. Et une brise, c'est un vent joli, et tu es jolie. Donc tu es Brise.

Elle rougie un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle semble contente quand même. Je suis content parce que je l'ai rendu heureuse. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi. Mais c'est bien quand même.

-Et toi?

-Kankûro.

-C'est trop dur. Je peux t'appeler Guerrier?

-Ce n'est pas mon nom.

-Mais tu sembles fort. En plus, tu as des peintures de guerre au visage. Donc Guerrier te convient. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un choix. Corbeau ne veut pas non plus que je l'appelle comme ça. Mais je le fais quand même. Parce que c'est plus lui.

À part le roux, ils ne semblent pas comprendre. Mais lui il comprend. Il comprend! Je m'approche de lui. Guerrier et Brise reculent un peu et sortent de la pièce. Pouruqoi? Ils veulent peut-être aller faire un tour. Je suis presque collé sur lui, maintenant. Il semble surpris. Tout le monde est surpris, aujourd'hui. Mais il me comprend. Il est différent. En plus, il est beau. C'est génial. Je me plonge dans ses yeux. Ses yeux me disent quelque chose.

_Des perles glacées qui s'ouvrent._

_-Gaara…_

_-Naruto?_

_Puis les perles qui se détournent pour regarder la foule autour de lui.  
_

Je cligne des yeux. C'était quoi ça? Une fois, ça m'a fait la même chose. Mais je ne voyais que le visage de Corbeau, quand il était plus jeune. Son visage était couvert d'étrange flamme noire qui barrait sa peau de façon horizontale. C'était très étrange. Autant que maintenant.

-Gaa…ra?

-Mmh?

-On s'est déjà vu, non?

-Oui. Souvent.

-Je me souviens…

Il ouvre les yeux très grand. Il n'a pas de pupille. Corbeau a une pupille seulement quand il est en colère et que ses yeux deviennent rouges. Liberté n'a pas d'iris, on dirait. Et puis Papillon a toujours les yeux à demi-clos. Je ne sais pas comment sont ses yeux. Rosée a de beaux iris verts. Elle a une pupille. Rayon n'en a pas.

-Comment?

-Mais je ne sais pas c'est quand. Tu sais, toi?

-Raconte-moi.

Je souris. J'aime raconter des histoires. Parfois, j'en raconte à ma voix intérieure. Elle prétend s'appeler Kyubi. Je l'appelle Kyubi, parce que ça le représente. Je n'ai rien à redire sur ce nom. Lui, il m'appelle Kitsune ou Renardeau. Il dit que je suis son fils spirituel.

Je m'assois sur mon lit. Il me rejoint, mais reste à distance. Je me met contre le mur. Le mur est froid. Je préfère me coucher, mais il est au pied du lit. Je ne peux pas me coucher, sinon mes pieds vont le heurter. Et j'aime qu'il soit près de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aime aussi quand Corbeau est près. Même si c'est arrivé seulement une fois. Tout à l'heure. Avant que Gaara n'arrive. Gaara, c'est un beau nom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il lui va bien. Sinon, il s'appellerait amour. Non. Je l'appellerais amour. Pour son Kanji. Mais juste moi aurait le droit.

Il attend que je raconte. Alors je raconte. Je regarde le ciel, même s'il n'y a pas de nuage. Si un nuage apparaît, il ne pleuvra pas demain. Ça serait bien. Comme ça, Rosée m'amènerait me promener. Même si dehors, c'est trop différent. Ça me donnerait une autre vision. Ça serait bien. Alors je regarde le ciel. Je raconte ce que j'ai vu. C'est pas très long. Je ne le vois pas. Je crois qu'il comprend, parce qu'il ne pose pas de question.

-Je me souviens, moi aussi.

-Raconte-moi.

-Quelqu'un m'avait enlevé.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi?

-Pour le démon que j'avais dans mon corps.

-Corbeau dit que moi aussi j'ai un démon.

-Oui. Kyubi.

-Kyubi est mon père spirituel. C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

L'autre ne répond pas. Si Kyubi est un démon, et que lui-même avait un démon, alors nous étions pareils. J'en suis heureux.

-Et mon kidnappeur m'a retiré mon démon.

-C'est faisable?

-Oui. C'est très douloureux. Et ça tue.

-Mais tu n'es pas mort?

-Oui. Je l'ai été. Pendant un bout de temps. Mais tu es venu.

-Je ne me souviens pas…

-Ça va revenir.

_-Tu sais sur quoi tu es assit! Enfoiré!_

_Un homme blond est assit sur le rouquin. Une grande colère gronde en son ventre. Il se précipite._

_-Rends-moi Gaara!!  
_

-Je me souviens un peu.

-C'est bien. Puis, avec une vieille femme, tu m'as redonné la vie.

-Et la vieille femme?

-Elle est morte.

-Oh.

Je devrais être triste. Parce que la vieille femme est morte. Mais le moi de maintenant, le moi Azur, ne connaît pas cette vieille femme. Azur ne connaît que Corbeau et Gaara. Il ne se souvient que d'eux.

-C'est toi qui m'as fait revenir. Je me suis réveillé dans tes bras.

-C'est ça que j'ai vu?

-Oui.

Je me tais. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne me souviens pas. C'est triste. Mais je ne peux pas pleurer, parce que je ne me rappelle pas vraiment. Je suis content d'être avec Gaara. Ça me réconforte.

On cogne à la porte. Gaara dit à la personne d'entrer. C'est Corbeau qui revient. Les deux se dévisagent. Il se passe quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ce n'est pas très rassurant, alors je me resserre un peu dans mon coin, inconfortable par rapport à la situation et la tension dans la pièce.

-Naruto, je…

-Azur.

Corbeau ouvre les yeux. Moi aussi. Parce que c'est Gaara qui a parlé. Il a dit mon nom. Mon vrai nom. Je suis très content. Ça veut dire qu'il me comprend. Je suis si heureux! Il a dit mon nom, mon nom à moi, le nom que j'ai choisit! Je souris beaucoup.

-Quoi?

-Son nom est Azur. Il me l'a dit.

-Ne me dit pas que tu écoutes ses divagations.

-Eh bien, si. Ça révèle beaucoup de chose.

-Corbeau? Je me souviens un peu.

Corbeau se tourne vers moi, l'air interrogateur.

-Je me souviens avec Gaara.

Corbeau se tourne vers Gaara. Il semble un peu mécontent.

-Il t'appelle par ton nom! Pourquoi?

-Il en a décidé ainsi. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Ils se disputent. C'est Corbeau qui parle le plus. Gaara écoute et répond avec des phrases courtes. Il n'est pas très bavard. Il parle plus quand il est juste avec moi. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas Corbeau. Je crois que Corbeau n'aime pas Gaara. Ça se voit dans ses yeux. Il est peut-être jaloux parce que je l'appelle Gaara. Mais je ne me souviens plus du nom de Corbeau. Si je me rappelle, il va peut-être se calmer.

Mais je ne sais plus! Il me l'a dit. Je le sais. Ce matin, même. Non. Il y a 10 minutes. Il me l'a dit. Pourquoi je ne sais plus? Je ne sais plus! Il faut que je me souvienne! Je ne veux pas que Corbeau fasse du mal à Gaara parce qu'il est jaloux. Je ne veux pas que Corbeau sois en colère contre moi parce que je ne sais plus son nom. C'est quoi son nom? Je ne me souviens plus! Rappelle-toi, Azur! Rappelle!

Je n'y arrive pas. Pour m'aider à réfléchir, je me balance. On dirait que ça me calme. Je laisse ma tête frapper le mur. C'est douloureux. Je décide que je me frappe de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne! C'est ma punition!

Ça fait très mal. En plus, ils ont remarqué et commencent à agir bizarrement. Corbeau sort de ma chambre en courant. Je crois qu'il va chercher ceux-là. Gaara s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras pour que j'arrête. Mais je n'ai pas le droit, parce que je ne me souviens pas. Il faut que je continue.

-Lâche-moi! Je ne me souviens pas, je ne me souviens pas! Il le faut! Arrête, lâche-moi! Je dois me rappeler!

-Azur! Azur, arrête!

Entendre mon nom me calme un peu, mais je dois me souvenir. Sinon, je peux pas m'arrêter.

Ceux-là entrent dans la pièce, Corbeau les guidant. Je me débats. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me touchent, qu'ils me posent des questions que je ne comprends pas, qu'ils me regardent comme si j'étais un animal. Je ne veux pas!

Ils forcent Gaara à me lâcher. L'un d'eux sort une seringue. Non! Je ne veux pas! Non!

-Gaara! Gaara, arrête-les! Gaara, aide-moi!

Gaara, voyant la seringue approcher, s'avance pour les arrêter. Corbeau le retient. Corbeau est méchant. Corbeau… Corbeau…

_-Je veux briser ces liens! _

_Une attaque rapide, destructrice._

_-Sasuke!!  
_

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Je me souviens! Je sais quel est son nom!

-Lâche-le! Gaara, aide-moi!

Je me débats encore, mais l'aiguille approche encore. Non! Je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas!

-Sasuke! Aide-moi!

Je hurle. Corbeau, que j'ai enfin appeler par son nom, ouvre grand les yeux et lâche Gaara par surprise. Gaara avance mais trop tard. Je sens le métal transpercer ma peau. Un liquide froid traverse mes veines à une vitesse affolante. Je tente de rester le plus lucide possible. Parce que le liquide me replonge. Là, je suis plus lucide. Quand je suis lucide, je me souviens plus facilement.

-Sasuke…

Ceux-là me rallongent sur mon lit où je reste affalé, amorphe.

Je sens une fatigue me parcourir. Puis un long frisson.

-Azur?

Tient? Quelqu'un me parle. Ah, c'est Amour. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Corbeau est là, lui aussi.

-Dit, Corbeau. Liberté viendra, aujourd'hui?

Corbeau semble triste. Je ne comprends par pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Je ne me souviens pas.

Je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre.

-Non, Azur. Liberté ne viendra pas.

-Oui, je sais.

Je souris.

Aujourd'hui Liberté ne viendra pas. Et demain, il va faire beau.

Parce qu'il y a un nuage qui traverse le ciel.

* * *

(1)Liberté - Shikamaru. En rapport avec son ennui à tout ce qui touche les obligations

(2)Rayon - Ino. En rapport avec ses cheveux et son caractère enjoué

(3)Papillon - Chôji. En rapport avec la forme que prend son chakra

(4)Corbeau - Sasuke. En rapport avec la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux

(5)Rosée - Sakura. En rapport avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

(6)Azur - Naruto c'est nommé ainsi à cause de la couleur de ses yeux. Il a changé de nom parce qu'il se considérait différent de celui que tout le monde appellait "Naruto"

(7)Larme-de-sang - Kiba. En rapport avec les triangles inversés sous ses yeux.

* * *

Un peu triste comme fin...

M'enfin... au départ, c'est le début d'une fic à plusieurs chapitres, mais je ne suis pas certaine si elle a vraiment besoin d'être continuée

Si vous voulez une suite, demandez, et je vais me faire un plaisir de la continuer!

S-Fanny


End file.
